Once Upon A Nightmare
by The Girl with the Red Hood
Summary: So a Strange burned man comes and terrosize the children of Elm Street but a boy named Seth Collin Brady and a OC could save his friends from the burned man and if he can't then who could save the others but lets pray in god he can save them all there is going to be Bella x Edaward and Seth x Jacob Collin x Sam Brady x Paul
1. Chapter 1

**So guys I'm making a story of a mix of A Nightmare On Elm Street and Twilight but the character are going to be Seth Jacob Bella and Edward and Freddy Krueger and Seth x Jacob and Edward x Bella and so here is the first chapter of this story and the story takes place in Ohio Springwood no not in La Push or Forks or neither in Washington **

**And by the way I don't own the story or the characters of twilight they belong to Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Freddy Krueger the character belongs to Wes Craven **

**DREAM SLEEPERS PART 1 **

**Chapter 1 **

**DREAMS**

_**Dreams what are dreams how do we sleep and dream when we sleep that's a mystery to all us humans but how do we get Nightmares**__. _

**Bella's Pov **

"Hello is anyone there can you help please" then I heard this sound like some screeching sound and I turn around and I see this man with razor sharp knives on his right hand and I saw that he is badly burned and he won't stop chasing me everywhere I go he is there.

"Bella sweet little Bella you're so pretty you know that right Bella" said the burned man "w..who are you" "I'm your worst nightmare" said the burned man. Then he disappear and I started to run in this abandoned boiler room but everything looked the same to me if I ran I would come to the same place I started but then I ran to a dead end. Then I heard the screeching sound and I knew he was here behind me.

I didn't want to turn around to see him and his terrible face so then I turned around like a stupid person would like in those horror movies but he wasn't there. "Tag you're it" said the burned man and then I woke up screaming.

"Bella are you okay" said Charlie "yea I'm fine" I lied I didn't want to scare him by telling him that a burned man tried to kill me in my dreams "well please control your dreams or cut your fingernails" said Charlie. Then I look at my shirt and I saw that it was ripped by the burned man in my dreams then I grabbed the crucifix and I prayed.

**Seth's Pov**

"It was weird Seth I had a dream that this burned man and then when I screamed I woke up and I saw that my shirt was ripped I'm not crazy I didn't do to myself" said Bella "I'm not saying you're crazy but that is impossible" "what's not impossible babe" said Jake "oh it's nothing Jake it's that Bella here had a nightmare" "Seth I'm telling you the truth" said Bella "Bella ok you're saying that whatever you dreamed of came real" said Jake. Then out of nowhere I saw Edward "Bella what's wrong" said Edward "well Edward if you really want to know that your girlfriend had nightmares about some strange burned man who wants to kill her in her dreams" "ok Seth you don't have to say it out loud so the whole school would know and call me crazy" said Bella. Then the school bells ringed and go Springwood High school. While Bella and Edward are in school my boyfriend Jake and I share a kiss before I go to my boring classes.

"Hey Seth can you and Jake come to my house and spend the night I don't want to be alone while my father is gone to investigate something in Seattle please" said Bella "sure what are soon to be stepbrother and stepsister for."

I look out of the window and I see children play outside in the park outside the school all I saw were four children that look like me Bella Jake and Edward and the young me look alike was jump roping and we were all singing some catchy song

**1 2 Freddy's coming for you**

**3 4 better lock your door**

**5 6 grab a crucifix **

**7 8 better stay awake **

**9 10 never sleep again **

And then I woke up screaming because the strange burned man appeared in my dreams just like it did to Bella. But everybody looked at me like if I was crazy then Bella looked at me and she was worried that I had the same dream as her. The bell rang and I was the first one leave running "Seth wait come on don't leave" said Bella then she caught up to me "Seth I told you I wasn't crazy" said Bella "it was nothing Bella" "yes it was Seth you had the same nightmares as I did" said Bella

But Bella was correct I did have the same nightmares as she did and I can't control them the strange burned man is after me too.

**Well guys what do you think the first chapter to Dream Sleepers **

**The story is going to continue on with 6 more stories and they're going to be in this story and here are the order to how it begins and how it ends**

**DREAM SLEEPERS PART 1 **

**DREAM KILLER**

**DREAM SLEEPERS PART 2 **

**DREAM MASTER **

**THE FINAL DREAM SLEEPER PART 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just began like my 2****nd**** story in fanfiction and I crossover Twilight and A Nightmare On Elm Street with Seth Bella Edward and Jacob and well I don't Own the Twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Freddy Krueger he belongs to Wes Craven well let's begin oh before o forget Charlie is Seth's father and not Bella's father and Seth is an only child too**

**Dream Sleepers Part 1 **

**Chapter 2 **

**Who is he?**

**Jacob's Pov**

"Seth come on let me talk to you" but then he opened the door to his room and he hugged me and started to cry. "Jacob I'm scared I saw the man that tried to kill me and Bella" said Seth "Its ok he's not going to get you." "And what if did Jacob" said Seth "well too bad deal with it" then he left his room and crying. "Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" "well lets get ready to go to Bella's place since their parents are out of town' said Seth.

So as I opened the door for Seth and as I started the engine of the car Seth stared out the window of the car and stayed silent and well the whole trip to Bella's place was silent.

**End Of Jacob's Pov**

**Bella's Pov**

When I opened the door I saw Seth and Jacob and I was happy that they came and I wouldn't be scared but I was missing my boyfriend Edward but he always comes all late and later on we have sex like always. "Bella where is your boyfriend Edward" said Jacob "he is going to be late" "well you know what that means a threesome" said Jacob while laughing while Seth wasn't laughing even dough me and Jacob are just friends and I wouldn't do that to Seth cause he is like my little brother. "Seth when you had your nightmare did you see a strange burned men with these knives on his right hand" "Bella stop this you're going to have more nightmares and well since you're asking me this question he in fact had these razors instead of knives but this is the last question because you're going to freak me and you out ok" said Seth. Then we all turn around and well like creeping around was my boyfriend Edward "hey Edward creep around more and I'll call my father to arrest your ass" said Seth "well fyi they won't catch me because the police here don't do a good job" said Edward screaming. "Well Babe lets go and have some sex before you want to go to sleep because I have a huge boner and it has your name on it" said Edward.

**End of Bella's Pov**

**Seth's Pov**

Well as they left to go do their dirty shit me and Jacob were downstairs talking about my nightmare and how Bella and I were dreaming about the same creep attacking us? "You aren't going to leave are you Seth" said Bella coming downstairs "because I don't want to be left alone with Edward it'll be awkward " said Bella "It's already awkward Bella since we're going to here you moan and screaming and begging for Edward dick to go deeper in your pussy" said Jacob "yea we won't leave Bella." Then Jacob came closer to me and started to kiss my neck "Jacob this isn't our time we're here for Bella" "but Seth we haven't have sex since like 2 weeks and I know you want to have some of my dick in your ass like right know" said Jacob with a sad face but I grabbed his hand and well I kissed him and we went upstairs to go to sleep and maybe cuddle tonight.

As we got into bed all I heard were Bella screaming and moaning saying "yes Edward give me pain give your sweet cum punish me" and I felt disgusted for what Bella said and I never knew there was this side of Bella before and I think Jacob fell asleep when I still couldn't sleep and that when it hit the crucifix fell from the wall hit my head and well I rubbed my head and then I looked the crucifix and well tried to go to sleep not until I heard noise from the room where Bella and Edward were making their dirty sex.

**End of Seth's Pov**

**Bella's Pov **

"Edward that was some great sex" "well baby I know how much you can't say no to my dick and get some sleep too I don't want to hear you screaming while I have a good dream" said Edward "Edward did you have a nightmare" said Bella "yea Babe everyone has nightmare it's not a chick thing to have a nightmare" said Edward while laughing. As I went to sleep I heard a screeching sound but I didn't bother know that I knew that Edward was here to protect me and nothing bad could go wrong. "Oh Bella you're so innocent and well an idiot too get your friends involve" said the strange burned man. And then all I saw was the burned under the covers and attacking me.

**I'm sorry for the long wait and everything and sorry for the attacking part of Bella and well tell me how Edward should die please tell me I need reviews please I don't care if you hate my story I'm here to make my stories **


End file.
